Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is commonly used for medical imaging in a variety of applications. MRI processing is typically computationally intensive, and therefore real-time MRI for a large volume is usually feasible at relatively low spatial and temporal resolution.
U.S. Patent application publication 2010/0312094, to Guttman, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes MRI-guided surgical systems with preset scan planes. During ablation MR thermometry (2-D) can be used to show real-time ablation formation taking a slice along the catheter and showing the temperature profile increasing. It is contemplated that 2D and/or 3D GRE pulse sequences can be used to obtain the MR image data. However, other pulse sequences may also be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,620,404, to Mistretta, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes system and method for generating time-resolved 3D medical images of a subject. The method includes acquiring a time series of two-dimensional (2D) data sets from a portion of the subject using a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system and reconstructing the time series of 2D data sets into a 2D time series of images of the subject having a given frame rate.
U.S. Patent application publication 2013/0184569, to Strommer, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for producing an electrophysiological map of the heart. An example method may include determining a target location and an orientation of a catheter tip, confirming that the tip is located at the target location, measuring the heart parameter value at each of the target locations, and superimposing a plurality of representations of the heart parameter value.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,675,996, to Liao, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for registering a two-dimensional image of a cardiocirculatory structure and a three-dimensional image of the cardiocirculatory structure. The method includes acquiring a three-dimensional image including the cardiocirculatory structure using a first imaging modality. The acquired three-dimensional image is projected into two-dimensions to produce a two-dimensional projection image of the cardiocirculatory structure. A structure of interest is segmented either from the three-dimensional image prior to projection or from the projection image subsequent to projection. A two-dimensional image of the cardiocirculatory structure is acquired using a second imaging modality.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,676,300, to Strommer, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes method and system for navigating through an occluded tubular organ. The procedures included injecting a first dye injection into the tubular organ, the first dye approaching a first end of the occluded segment. Multiple first-injection two-dimensional (2D) images of the tubular organ are acquired, each acquired from a different perspective, the first-injection 2D images further acquired with a respective organ timing signal reading.